


Son

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [52]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Missing Scene, THEY'RE A FAMILY OKAY, listen trying to be part of an android revolution is stressful okay he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: What happened after Connor started to wake up the deviants in Cyberlife Tower.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hank knew the difference okay he's smart like that

Fandom: DBH

Prompt: “Don’t ever leave my sight again.”

* * *

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up."

Connor breathes a sigh of relief as the wave passes through thousands of androids. They’re free. They’ve done it.

**Current Objective: [X] Rescue the androids from Cyberlife Tower**

**New Objective: [ ] Go help Markus**

“Huh,” Hank mutters, watching the deviants wake up, “didn’t think it would be that easy.”

Connor looks at him. This human, so grudging with his trust, now standing in the thick of it with him. The change in the Lieutenant, from Lieutenant Anderson who hated androids with a burning passion to Hank who would’ve taken a bullet for Connor…Connor can’t help but rush forward to hug him tightly.

“Hey, hey!” Hank stumbles a little from the force of the hug. “Easy there, Connor, I ain’t as sturdy as I used to be.”

“Thank you.”

“Ah jeez, Connor, let me at least put my fuckin’ gun away.”

Connor pulls back, an apology already on his lips but Hank doesn’t let him go far, tucking his gun safely into his holster and letting Connor wrap him up in a hug again. There isn’t time for this, he knows, he has to go do things, but right now…

Right now he knows that someone he cared about could’ve been killed right in front of him.

“Oof,” Hank mutters as Connor tightens his grip, “yeah, okay, I ain’t going anywhere.”

“You could’ve died,” Connor mutters, still not letting go.

“People die every day, Connor,” Hank says, but there’s a note of vulnerability in it, “I’m no exception.”

“But—“ Connor falters, pulling away just enough to see Hank’s face— “it would’ve been my fault if I—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Hank says sharply, “that ain’t your fault. You’re fighting for your lives here, and like it or not, in some way or another I’ve been a part of it.”

He takes Connor firmly by the shoulders. “Possibly for longer than you’ve been activated. Now I ain’t trying to say I’m more important, god no but I’m _here_ Connor, and I ain’t going anywhere.”

Connor’s LED cycles yellow.

“M-my—there’s something wrong with me, Hank,” he says as his legs threaten to collapse under him, “I can’t stand, I can’t— _what—_ “

“Easy, son,” Hank soothes, easing them to the floor, “you’re overwhelmed, Connor, that’s all. A lot’s been happening.”

“But I can’t stop now, I’ve got to—“

“Shh,” Hank murmurs, voice the softest Connor’s ever heard it, brushing his hair back, “I know, Connor. But you gotta take a moment, you hear me?”

“I can’t, there’s no time—“

Hank gestures around. “Everyone in here’s still waking up, Con. You’ve got a moment.”

Hank holds him steady as he heaves, keeping up the litany of reassurances. ra9, what just _happened?_

“Cyberlife made another one of you to come get me,” Hank murmurs—oh, Connor must’ve asked that last question out loud—“and I fell for it because you look real similar, Con.”

Connor huffs a laugh.

“And we stopped him. And you woke up your people.” Hank pats his shoulder. “You did good, Connor.”

He did good. He knows.

Connor frowns. “Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“They uploaded my memory,” Connor murmurs, looking up at the lieutenant, “so he would’ve known your son’s name was Cole, too.”

“Really?”

Connor nods. “So how did you know it was me?”

Hank sits back on his haunches. “Well, for one, when you talk now, you sound like you’re talking, not reading something off a script. For another…”

Hank reaches forward and runs his fingers over Connor’s jacket.

“You’ve got your serial numbers written right here. So unless you two managed to switch jackets in the middle of the fight—“

_“Hank!_ ”

Hank chuckles as Connor pushes him weakly, then laughs when Connor screws his face up in annoyance.

“You look like Sumo, kid.”

“So you knew the whole time? What was the point ofthe questions then?”

Hank shrugs. “I needed time to look at ‘em properly. Small writing. And my eyesight ain’t what it used to be.”

Now that Connor’s come to terms with the fact that Hank just _did that,_ he has to admit, it’s pretty clever. There’s a warmth in Hank’s face that tells him Hank would’ve recognized him right away.

“I, um…” Connor starts, blue blush filling his cheeks, “I almost said something different.”

“Whattya mean?”

“When you asked for your son’s name.” It seems too embarrassing now, especially in the wake of what Hank’s just told him. Perhaps he’s not used to deviant emotions yet, he’s just letting them run wild.

“What would you have said?”

Connor looks up at Hank. The man just stares back down at him patiently.

“Connor.”

Hank’s brow furrows. “What?”

“Connor,” he repeats, blue blush still flooding his cheeks, “your son’s name is Connor.”

Realization dawns on Hank’s face and a red blush rises to match Connor’s. “Jeez, kid, you’re gonna make me all sappy.”

The wave of ‘wake up’ fades into nothing.

Connor glances around. “I think…I think it’s done.”

“Well then,” Hank says, standing up and offering Connor a hand, “come on. You’ve got a revolution to win.”

Connor takes it, eyes never leaving Hank’s face. When they’re both standing, he expects Hank to let go but he doesn’t. Instead, Hank’s hand holds his firmly, a small smile on his face.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Hank says, "don't ever leave my sight again."

Connor _beams._

“Now, are you gonna try and get all these androids outta here with just that tiny elevator?”

“No. There’s a freight elevator in the back.”

“Thank god, thought we were gonna be here for ages.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
